kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TiberiusInferno/Spring 2016 "Total War" Event Report
Spring 2016 "Total War" Report Begin E-1 E-1 Report Finished E-1 Normal. Fairly easy, didn't spend to much. About 1500 and About 800 Steel No Bauxite Cost (I actually gained some) 25 Buckets I'll put my fleet comp later, template is giving me some trouble I don't know how to fix. As I said, I'm not good with that kind of thing. E-2 E-2 Report 3000 and 2000 No 27 Buckets Got Teruzuki, dropped to easy cause I want to save resources E-3 E-3 Report Around 4000 Around 5500 Around 2500 Around 70 48 Buckets Hey, Kamikaze, right? E-4 E-4 Report N/A E-5 Extra Operation Report 19777 26432 8639 1005 89 Buckets Vangaurd and Boss Support Heavy and light fleet Oh God. What can I say about this map? That it was hard as hell, even in easy mode? That I'm having a better time in E-6? That this map was the most mind bogglingly mind numbing and sanity draining that I've experienced this far? For alot of people, E-5 was difficult, yes, but not undoable. Well, after spending the bulk of my resources getting stopped E node after E node, I can, for sure, say that I might not have cleared this map. Some might say "your ships weren't leveled" or "not the right equipment", but I say to you, nuts! (good one if you get the reference). E-6 Deep Extra Operation Report Aprox. 14000 8000 8000 5000 100 Buckets Used basically all setups, lucky opening airstrike and aerial support expedition, each did ~350 damage each I'm done with E-6, gunning for E-7, get a feeling of it, and if it feels impossible, then I'll switch to Akizuki/Yuu farming E-7 Spring 2016 "Total War" Final Stage Failed Resources Remaining: Fuel: 0 Ammo: 3807 Steel: 11620 Bauxite: 11029 Sanity: 39% To be honest, when I started this event, I based my predictions off my last two events, Winter 2016 and Fall 2015. And to be honest, those predictions were terrible. During Winter 2016 I barely managed to clear E3 Easy. EASY. And I didn't even touch the E4 Boss Node for Fall 2015. So I landed myself to getting to E5 Easy and giving up on the rest. But I got farther than that. I got to E7 Easy Last Dance. And that, to me, is an accomplishment. Having only played for around nine months, and really only taking it seriously for the past three, I really do pride myself for getting as far as I did. And, to be real with myself, getting Iowa was not my priority. It was to say that I went through total war and survived. And I still did. But, I did fail to get Iowa, and I can never really forgive myself, not as a person, but as an American. Anyways, with this in mind, I don't count this as a defeat. I count this as the best learning experience that I possibly could've had. Now I've had a taste of adapting to a new mechanic and true shiplocking (I did three maps on normal... IT COUNTS!) as I did Fall on easy, and Winter had no locks, whatever difficulty you chose (H -> N -> E). I've experienced true heartbreak (no sinking, but SHE WAS AT 19 HEALTH), RNG trolling, and those epic moments when you pull off something you thought was impossible. So, from past me to future me, you can do it, as long as you put your faith in it. 'END OF SPRING 2016 "TOTAL WAR" EVENT REPORT ' Category:Blog posts